Taiyaki Means I Love You
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: Makoto decided that today, will be the day she finally confesses to Haruka. Will practice at Samezuka ruin her plan? Valentine's Day Fem!Mako x Haru


XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Makoto walked up the steps that lead to her best friend Haruka's house. She tightened her scarf so it could protect her from the cold winter air. She could feel the bag of homemade chocolates she made the previous night to give to him later that day. All Makoto could think of was if Haru would accept them along with her feelings. Today was Valentine's Day, and what better time than Valentine's to confess your feelings to your childhood best friend.

"Haru! Come on we're going to be late!" Makoto told him as she knocked on his door. She took a step back to see the bathroom window covered with the curtain.

"Honestly, doesn't he know I can't pull him out anymore?" she sighed as she walk to the back door to let herself in. "Haru! You know that you can't be in there forever! We're going to be la-"

The door opened revealing a shirtless Haruka. Makoto felt her face heat up and quickly looked away. She fiddled with the ends of her small ponytail. Seeing a shirtless Haruka wasn't anything new to Makoto due to swimming, but knowing she was going to confess to him later on; she just didn't expect to see him half naked so early in the morning, it wasn't in Makoto's favor when she already felt flustered at the thought of today's confession. She barely could hear Haru calling for her, telling her to hurry up or they were going to be late. She just sighed knowing this was something she couldn't beat Haru in. Makoto found Haruka in the kitchen grilling mackerel.

"Why are you grilling mackerel?!"

"Because I'm hungry" Haru stated, ending the need to continue the discussion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The walk to school was quiet for Makoto, all she could think about was the special bag of chocolates hidden in her bag. If Haru noticed Makoto's strange behavior, he just kept it to himself and continued to stare at the ocean.

"I'm sorry that you can't swim yet Haru-chan." Makoto chirped in taking away the awkward silence. Haruka just looked away "I told you to lay off the -chan." He pouted.

As they approached the school, Makoto decides to bring up the topic. "Haru, you know what today is right?"

Before Haruka could respond, they heard multiple sets of footsteps heading towards them. In front of them were multiple girls carrying small bags rushing towards them crying out, "Prince-sama!" Haruka Nanase was known as The Cold Blooded Prince of Iwatobi High. Many of the females at the school fell for his deep blue oceanic eyes and hoped that one of them could break through his cold spell. Haruka took notice of the stampeding girls and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He grabbed Makoto's hand and ran off to another entrance to the school. Haruka led her to the pool's entrance where he quickly climbed over the fence and landed on the other side. Makoto quickly followed Haruka, but as she jumped from the fence a gust of wind came by and lifted her skirt showing Haruka her lacy red panties.

Once she hit the ground, she quickly covered her face. She couldn't believe that happened. It was all Nagisa's fault; he told her he wanted to buy something for Rei and needed a second opinion so he invited Makoto. What Makoto didnt know was Nagisa wanted to buy her underwear for Valentine's Day.

"Come on Mako-chan! You have the body for it! Let your sex appeal run loose!"

"Nagisa!" She cried out, embarrassed that Nagisa would say such things about her.

"But Mako-chan" Nagisa pouted, "don't you want to impress Haru-chan?"

"I do but…"

"Excuse me! I like to buy this please!" she heard Nagisa say to the cashier.

'And of course it would be raining so much that the laundry has piled up leaving me with this to wear.' Was all Makoto could think as she hid her face further in her hands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Makoto let's get going." Makoto quickly wiped her tears before joining Haruka to the clubroom so they could get to class. Makoto assumed that Haruka didn't see it because he was acting as if nothing had happen, but why did that also make her feel sad?

The bell rung as soon as they got to their seats, and allowed them to not be bothered until the next passing period. During the lecture Makoto notice many of the girls were looking in their direction. She felt a sting of annoyance and glanced in Haru's direction to see what he thought, only to find him staring at the ocean again. 'Some things never change.' She thought.

Makoto's thoughts trailed back to the special bag of chocolates she had for Haru. While she did make friendship chocolates for Rei, Nagisa, and Rin; she had Ran and Ren help with those. Makoto made Haru's after the twins went to bed so she could say that they're extra special. She molded the chocolate into a fish shape using her mom's taiyaki maker. To make them even more special, Makoto filled it with a matcha filling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bell rang signaling for a study period. Just as Makoto suggested something, one of their male classmates told Haru someone wanted to talk to him. Haru reluctantly got up from his seat and went into the hallway. Not too long after, Nagisa and Rei entered the classroom.

"Mako-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" as he plopped himself down in the seat in front of Makoto, while Rei took the seat to Makoto's right. "So have you given Haru-chan your chocolate yet?" Nagisa winked at her. "Where is Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked as he looked around the classroom.

"He got called out of class" she said as she lowered her head. Nagisa and Rei gave each other a worried glance and now knowing exactly what they saw outside the classroom. Before Makoto could notice their change in attitudes, Nagisa quickly changed the topic by asking for his chocolate.

"Please?"

"Nagisa you know you have to wait until Rin is here so everyone can get theirs." Nagisa just pouted, but quickly replaced it with one of his smirks. "Fine but you have to give Haru's at a different time than ours." Makoto agreed to his request and started focusing on the door waiting for Haru to come back.

After another minute, Makoto was going to check on Haru when Nagisa asked another question. "So did you _bring_ a special swimsuit for today?" Nagisa gave a wink in her direction. Makoto nearly fell off her chair while Rei was stuttering his words not believing Nagisa was blunt around certain topics around a girl.

Before either of them could say a word, Haruka entered the classroom with an annoyed expression, but before Makoto could ask him what was wrong another classmate was calling for Makoto, saying that someone wanted to talk to her.

Puzzled, Makoto slowly got up from her seat and walked out to find about five girls waiting for her by the staircase. Nagisa followed Makoto up until the doorway where he saw the girls handing Makoto something. Nagisa dramatically gasped and ran up to Haru and Rei telling them that the girls were confessing to Makoto.

"Ne Ne, you don't think that Mako-chan likes girls do you?" there was a loud snap and Nagisa and Rei turned to see Haru hold a broken pencil. Rei glanced in Nagisa's direction to see him grinning from ear to ear, and only hoped that whatever Nagisa was planning wouldn't ruin the relationship between Haruka and Makoto-senpai.

Makoto entered the classroom very flustered. She didn't expect to be confessed on by females. Of course she let them down gently but it felt awkward knowing that first, second, and even third years wanted to date her. Knowing that her face was red from embarrassment, Makoto tried to cool it down before entering the classroom to no avail. She saw a snapped pencil in Haru's hand and immediately rushed to him. Makoto took Haru's hand and quickly examined it. "Are you alright Haru-chan?" she asked with concerned eyes. Haruka just looked away from Makoto's large pleading emerald eyes.

"Drop the -chan already"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bell rung signaling it was time for their next class. Nagisa and Rei said their goodbyes as they went back to their class. Makoto continued to stare into Haru's eyes clearly seeing the annoyance the raven haired teen had. "I'm sorry that Haru-chan isn't having a good day but don't worry" she said as she clutched his hands in her own, "the day is almost over." and threw him a gentle smile before going back to her seat.

By the end of the school day Haruka had been offered over 250 chocolates. He just wanted to go home and soak in his tub. Sadly he needed to go to Samezuka to train, sure there would be a pool for him to swim in but he just wanted to go spend some alone time with Makoto. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Haru always loved the gummy fish that Makoto gets him instead of chocolates. So far Makoto hasn't given him anything. 'Maybe' Haru thought, 'she just doesn't care anymore'.

He waited for Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Gou to arrive in the front of school. Makoto had to stay behind to clean up the classroom and the rest of the team went to get the swimming gear from the clubroom. He could hear girls giggling and crying around him from either knowing that it's because they thought he was "cute" or they were heartbroken from him rejecting them earlier in the day.

Just as Haru was getting ticked off and was going to ditch practice, he heard Makoto's voice calling for him as she was running up to him. "Sorry I took long Haru, but the other person in charge had to leave early." She said as she gave him a smile. Makoto notice Haruka just looked away annoyed and couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "I know Haru-chan, I'm sorry but she just confessed her feelings and they went to celebrate."

Makoto notice that Haru was still a little ticked off, so she decided to give him her chocolates right now. As she was slowly reaching for the bag she started to second guess herself. What if Haru doesn't accept them? Would he hate her? Would their relationship they've built for the past fourteen years disappear with a blink of an eye? But she couldn't stand Haru not knowing her true feelings. It also helped that no one was around to see her confess. She called out Haru's name and just as she was pulling out the bag is when Nagisa popped up besides them.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Nagisa asked as he feint a pout. Makoto jumped back a step not knowing Nagisa was so close to them. Nagisa looked back and forth from Makoto to Haruka, and just to mess with Makoto he asked, "So what were you two doing?"

Makoto felt herself turn red and barely heard Haru saying "If you're done lets hurry up then", and started walking off towards the train station.

Makoto just sighed and greeted Gou before following the others.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took them about 45 minutes to arrive at Samezuka Academy. Once there they greeted and thanked the team before stripping down to their trunks. Makoto excused herself to the locker room leaving Gou as the only girl in the room.

She cleared her throat and walked up to the swimming captain, Seijurro Mikoshiba. "Mikoshiba-taichou" she started and held out a bag of chocolates tied with a red and gold bow, "please accept my feelings!" Mikoshiba just smiled and took her hands into his.

"Gou-kun you really mean it?!"

"Hey! Stay away from my sister!" Rin stepped in between the two and barred his fangs.

"Brother!"

Rin just ignored her and continued to tell Seijurro off. "I thought I told y-"A loud scream interrupted Rin's threat. "That came from the locker room!"

Rin forgot about Gou and Seijurro and started running toward the owner of the cried shriek – Makoto. During the confusion Gou and Seijurro snuck out, not before Seijurro told Nitori what the plan was for the day's schedule.

Rin was trailed by Nagisa, Haruka, and Rei and just when Rin was about to open the door, Makoto suddenly opened it and dragged Nagisa inside. Locking the door once more, "Nagisa what did you do?" she cried as she shook the smaller boy.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Don't lie to me! You switched my swimsuit with this!" Makoto held up a very skimpy bikini that had no straps with a high cut on the bottom half.

Nagisa just laughed at her misery. "It's your fault for not wearing the panties I bought you" as if that answered everything.

Out of frustration Makoto cried out, "as a matter of fact I did and Haru saw them because of it!" Realizing what she just said Makoto quickly covered her mouth. She hoped that Nagisa didn't hear her, but the expression on his face said otherwise.

"When did this happen?" he asked as he got closer to Makoto until his nose was hovering under her chin. "Mmmm…"

Makoto knowing that she couldn't hide it from Nagisa any longer reluctantly told Nagisa of the earlier event with the wind lifting up her skirt. "Ooo! Let me see it!"

Knowing that Nagisa is dating Rei, and is trying to help Makoto, she lifted up her skirt to show him the red laced underwear. "I told you that these would look nice" he said as he examined the tiny garment that covered Makoto's lower region.

"Now hurry up and change into your sexy-fitted-impressing-Haru swimsuit!" Nagisa said as he gave her a wink before exiting the locker room. Makoto just had to smile at Nagisa's craziness. She took off her clothing and carefully puts her clothes to the side as she started to put on the top part of the bikini when she realized the size of the swimsuit. "NAGISA!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Haru, I need to talk to you in private."

Rin lead Haruka outside the pool area and closed the door behind him making sure no one followed them.

"What's there between you and Makoto?" Rin asked Haruka after Rin doubled check no one was around. Annoyed that Rin would ask such a question, Haruka just scoffed and looked away. Rin got so frustrated at him, so he pushed Haru against the wall.

"You really piss me off." He growled. "Don't you see how much you mean to her? And all you care about is the stupid water! Well guess what Haru, I love her! She doesn't have to love me, but I don't want her to end up with you."With that Rin walked away from Haru and back towards the pool.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Makoto couldn't believe Nagisa. Wasn't it bad enough that he switched her bathing suit with a bikini, but now she finds out that Nagisa got her a regular sized bikini. Makoto normally wears clothes that are at least one size larger than her regular size to hide her extremely developed breasts. The size Nagisa got was almost one size smaller than normal.

So when she exited the locker room and entered the gym's pool, she felt every pair of eyes land on her. 'More like my boobs' she thought to herself. She noticed Haru and Rin standing at the doorway with eyes wide open as if she was a totally different person. Makoto immediately hid behind Rei and Nagisa so she could try to hide her blushing face. Makoto could only think about how she was supposed to face Haru now after this.

Rin knew he missed a lot when he went to Australia but what he didn't know was how much. When he saw Makoto in that super revealing bikini, Rin immediately felt himself go hard. He noticed all of his swim team was feeling the same way. Before Rin could say anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Just as he was turning around, he briefly saw Makoto diving into the pool before giving the person his undivided attention.

It was Nitori, who was fiddling with the ends of his jacket. "Um Rin-senpai. Captain wanted to let you know you're in charge of practice today. I also wanted to tell you that I have to go to a doctor's appointment right now."

"Yeah you're excused."

As the younger boy left, Rin turned to face the pool to see only Haruka and Makoto were practicing and Nagisa was helping Rei swim. The entire Samezuka team continued to stare at Makoto's body, which got the red head really pissed off. He marched up to the team and announced that practice was over.

After many complaints and death threats, the Samezuka team left the area. Rin could hear Nagisa laughing and was about to ignore him when he heard Makoto asking, "Is practice over already?"

He turned to see the female swimmer's emerald eyes showing guilt of not noticing beforehand. Reassuring the female teen they did nothing wrong, he insisted they continue swimming for the next 15 minutes.

Nagisa noticed the change in emotions that Rin suddenly had towards Makoto, and quickly came to the conclusion that Rin liked Makoto too.

After the 15 minutes were up, the four guy swimmers waited for Makoto to come back from getting something from her sports bag. From the corner of his eye Rei noticed Nagisa was practically jumping up and down.

Rei was told that the Tachibana family made delicious chocolates and was very excited to eat some. Rei recalled earlier when Nagisa told him how Rin likes Makoto-senpai. He looked at Haruka-senpai and saw that Haruka had the same stoic expression he always wears. Rei wondered if Haruka-senpai even felt that way towards Makoto-senpai. He put those thoughts aside when Makoto, who was wearing Rin's jacket when the red head insisted she wear it over her bikini, came back holding three well rounded bags of chocolate.

"Sorry I took so long!" she said smiling and passed a bag to Rei, Rin, and Nagisa. The chocolates were star-shaped and each bag had a different colored ribbon which resembles the person's respected color. "My younger brother and sister helped me make them."

"They look delicious Mako-chan!" said Nagisa as he continued to stare at the chocolates. Nagisa noticed Haruka seemed pretty sad, and quickly came to the conclusion that Makoto still has not given Haru-chan his chocolates. Nagisa pulled Makoto to where he and Rei were standing.

"Mako-chan! Have you given Haru-chan his chocolates yet?" Nagisa saw how quickly Makoto's expression changed.

"Not yet" she confessed as she messed with the end of her short ponytail. "Well what are you waiting for? Go behind the gym, show off your body, and then maybe he'll give you his jacket to wear."

"Nagisa!" both Makoto and Rei cried out blushing like crazy.

"Can't you tell that he's hurt Mako-chan? Now go loosen your hair and confess you undying love for him!"

"You're right Nagisa! I will!" with that Makoto told Haruka and Rin that she forgot something and headed back to the locker room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haruka notice Rin continued to look in his direction. "What is it?" when he finally couldn't take Rin's staring any longer.

"I guess you aren't that popular as I thought" he answered with a smirk. When Haruka didn't respond, Rin just took it as a sign to continue. "I mean you didn't receive any chocolates right now. I guess all the other chocolates you received makes up for it right?"

Rin was starting to annoy Haruka. What did he know about his social life? What makes Rin think he would even receive from the girls that aren't Makoto?

"I don't take any chocolates" was the only thing that ended up coming out.

Apparently Rin didn't buy into it. "Stop lying Haru, why don't you just admit how many chocolates you've taken?!" Rin shouted.

Haruka got really annoyed of Rin, that he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. "I have never, nor will I ever accept any chocolate no matter who's it from or what type it is!" A collection of gasps could be heard around the room, but the most piercing noise was a thud that came from across the room.

They all turned to see Makoto across the room trembling and a bag of now broken chocolates at her feet. Tears were quickly cascading down her face as she whispered "I'm sorry" and ran out of the gym.

Haruka couldn't believe she heard that. Makoto was the last person who he wanted to hear those cruel words. Before he was able to move his body, Haru felt something coming his way from his peripheral view not registering the strong fist that made contact with his left cheek. He saw Rin in front of him lowering his fist. He said something that Haruka didn't quite register and left the room as well.

"Haru-chan" Haruka snaps out of his thoughts and faced Nagisa who had called his name, "Haru-chan, I hope you know that today was really special to Makoto. It really meant something to her." He said as he turned his back at Haruka. "Come on Rei-chan, let's go find Mako-chan" and with that they left Haru inside the gym alone.

Haruka slowly approached and crouched down to grab the fairly large bag of chocolates Makoto had just dropped. He saw the reason for the larger bag was due to the fact they had a fish shape to them. He noticed the green filling and just covered his face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Makoto took Haru's chocolate from her bag, she followed Nagisa's advice and let her hair loose. She walked to the pool area, and right when she was going to call Haruka, she heard him say those hurtful words.

What was she thinking? Of course she couldn't give it to him. Haru made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with Valentine's Day. She could barely look at him when he turned to face her. She quickly ran out and hid in the surrounding trees.

There she crouched down and cried. She knew it was a hopeless cause, yet was going to do it anyways. Makoto stayed there crying until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rin…" Unexpected, Rin got down to her level and hugged her. "I'm sorry he hurt your feelings Makoto." He said as he released her from the hug.

"It's alright. I knew how Haru felt about receiving chocolates, yet I was going to do it anyways. So technically, this whole thing is my fault."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Rin suddenly raised his voice frightening Makoto. "You could do so much better than that water loving jerk!"

"Rin what do you me-"Makoto was cut off by Rin's sudden forceful lips. His kiss was so rough that Rin kept pushing Makoto back against the tree.

He whispered in Makoto's ear, "I love you Makoto, and seeing you in my jacket, is just getting me aroused" as he slowed down his tempo and gently nipped the right of her neck.

Startled, Makoto stood up and backed away from Rin. "I have to go." She said as she ran out of the hiding spot.

Rei was calling Makoto's name when he saw red hair coming out of the trees. "Rin!" he called out for the red head. Rei notice Rin had a very faraway look on his face. "Rin have you seen Makoto-senpai?"

"Uh, I kissed her and she ran away…"

"You did what?! Rin that is not beautiful at all! You don't just kiss a girl when she just got her heart broken!" Rin just punched a nearby tree and walk away. Rei could only hope that with all the different equations going on, everything would turn out alright in the end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Makoto wanted to kick herself. This was the second time (in the same hour no less) that Makoto has run away from a boy. She didn't know how to respond to Rin's kiss. Makoto didn't even know Rin had such strong feelings for her. Now Rin was her first kiss. The kiss she's been saving for Haru. Now it was gone, stolen.

Without looking where she was going, Makoto continued to run while wiping her tears, until she crashed into something. Makoto was waiting for the impact of the hard ground when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist and pull her back up.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't look-"

It was Haruka. Before Makoto had a chance to run, she noticed Haruka's left cheek. "Haru what happened to your cheek?" she asked as she gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

Haruka just looked the other way so Makoto couldn't touch it. "It's nothing".

"Haru, it is not nothing!" she exclaimed as she tried to touch it, only to be stopped when Haruka grabbed her hands. "Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you Haru"

That's when Haruka noticed the right side of her neck was red. When his fingertips lightly brushed against the bruise, Makoto immediately flinched away in pain. "Looks like I should be asking you. Makoto what happened?"

Makoto covered the mark Rin left and looked away. She didn't want Haru to know, but she didn't want to lie to Haruka either.

"You see…" she started as she slowly made eye contact. "After I ran off, Rin was the one who found me. He suggested a few things and then he kissed me. It felt so wrong because it wasn't you, Haru!" she cried with the wind blowing her hair around her face. She noticed Haru's blank stare and decided to just to tell him.

"I love you Haru!" she cried as she put her face into his chest and wept.

Makoto felt something lift her chin and before she knew it, Makoto felt warm, thin lips upon her own. Haruka broke the kiss and before Makoto could protest, Haru quickly took off Rin's jacket from her body.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand knowing you're wearing another guy's jacket." He clarified as he pushed her against the wall of the surrounding area.

Haru put more force into his kiss as he moved his hands up and down her curvaceous form. Makoto's fingers were roaming around Haruka's hair giving raven strands a few tugs before moving her hands back around his neck so she could deepen the kiss. Hands continued to travel on one another's bodies. Kisses only broken when needed to regain their breaths.

"H-H-Haru…" Makoto panted, eyes filled with lust. "Ma-koto" Makoto looked into his eyes and saw that Haruka wanted it just as badly as she did.

"Makoto if you're not ready then we don't have to." Makoto answered with a small peck on his lips. "But I am ready. It's bad enough you weren't my first kiss, I don't want this to be some else's too. It has to be Haru!"

"You have to change first" confused, Makoto looked down to see she was still wearing the revealing bikini Nagisa had brought for her. Embarrassed, Makoto looked down and mumbled that she'll go and get ready.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leaving her hair down Makoto went back to the pool area where Haruka was waiting for her. They held hands and walked outside coming in contact with Nagisa, Rei, and Rin.

"Ah! Haru-chan! Mako-chan! There you guys are!"

"Sorry for worrying you guys. And Rin," She said as she looked through her duffel bag and took out his jacket. "Thank you for everything" she said as he handed it back to him.

Rin took notice of how her hand went straight to Haruka's hand, so he stormed off not being able to see Makoto all giggly with Haru.

Nagisa reassured Makoto that Rin would be alright so she should just have fun tonight. Nagisa winked at Makoto and walked away with Rei leaving a beat red Makoto. She felt a small squeeze on her hand and turned to see Haru giving her a reassuring smile. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's go home."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bodies slammed against the walls as frantic hands pulled and tugged on wrinkling clothes. The desperation to find the right door just intensified their emotions. Bodies scorching in heat as his soft smooth hand shakily swung the door open leading into his bedroom. Makoto moaned as she gripped onto Haruka's tight biceps as he gently placed her on his bed. Free of clothes, free of restraints, and the pale light of the moon as their only witness. He still hasn't told her yet; with him being on top of her, staring down into those lusts filled green eyes; the moment felt right, it felt second nature.

"I love you" he whispered.

Makoto's breathe hitched. She looked into those hazy ocean blue eyes and knew he meant it. She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes, "Haruka" she whispered.

The next morning Makoto walked into the living room wearing one of Haruka's oversized shirts he gotten for whenever Makoto would stay the night. She noticed Haru sitting at the table and hugged him from behind with a small kiss on his cheek. "Morning."

"Morning"

Makoto notice Haru was eating something and asked him about it. He took a fish shaped chocolate from a blue plastic bag, when Makoto realized it was the chocolate she intended to give him yesterday. "You kept them?!" astonished Haru did such a thing.

Haru just shrugged. "You made them so why wouldn't I?" he asked as he took a bite out of one.

"But ther-"Makoto was cut off when Haruka kissed her and inserted the piece of chocolate with his hot saliva, into her mouth.

"Besides," Haru said after he broke the kiss. "It's the second sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

"Second…" Makoto repeated softly feeling hurt.

"Yes, second. You're first place, and you in lace," He paused, "Is a way better sight than any body of water." He finished.

Makoto covered her mouth in embarrassment. And before she knew it, she threw herself at him. "Haru!" she cried and placed her lips on his. The force of gravity came too quickly and they ended up on the floor. Haruka swept her hair to the side and gazed at her beauty.

"I love you, Makoto."

Makoto just pulled his face closer. "I love you too, Haru."

They kissed once more before they started a round two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I apologize for sort of making the characters ooc, but i figured that this might be the way they would act if Makoto was a girl.

Also I would like to thank FinalFantasyGirl16 for letting me borrow the bedroom scene from one of her Bleach fanfic.

I do not own the show or any of the characters from Free! they all belong to Kyoto Animation


End file.
